Favorite Sin
by Immaladykiller
Summary: Ashley meets Spencer but Spencer has a boyfriend. This is a story about love not being enough and sometimes, doing everything you can and still not winning. This is not a happily ever after story. It's about love, loss, lies and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story. It's loosely based on my last relationship. I thought it might make for a good read. So tell me if it's worth continuing.

Of course, I own none of the characters except who will be the douchebag boyfriend.

Chapter 1: Favorite Sin

The Meeting

Story

It was a warm evening in April, when I met her. We met at a local frozen yogurt shop, Yogurt Delicious, at about 8:30. But first, let me backtrack a bit. My name is Ashley Davies. I'm about 5'9", brown hair and eyes, tan skin, quite a few tattoos and I must say, I'm pretty toned and fit. But that's from years of soccer and a little bit of lifting at the gym. Hey, gotta look good for the ladies! Oh, and there's something else. I'm a lesbian.

Back to what I was saying, I saw her get out of her little blue neon and she was absolutely the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had long, golden blonde hair that was braided, bright green eyes that I actually got lost in, tan skin and I definitely wondered if it was as soft as it looked. What? I'm only human! She was wearing short, khaki shorts with a well fitting v neck shirt that revealed just enough. Her body was absolutely perfect. And her voice, oh my God, it was so sweet and kind. It was then that I found out her name was Spencer. And I knew instantly that this girl would completely change my life. Whether she destroyed it or not, I wasn't sure of, but I definitely planned on finding out.

I walked up to her, trying my best to look sexy and confident. "Hey, I'm Ashley. I saw you and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't at least come and introduce myself to you" and I gave her a bright smile, showing off my 2 years of orthodontic work. She gave a shy smile and looked down as her feet as she said "I'm Spencer and I don't think I would've forgiven you either."

We went into the little shop, and made our way to the counter. I had never had yogurt before, but I knew this was the spot the college girls hung out at to study and do homework. Thought maybe I could be one of their study buddies if you know what I mean. I suppose I should mention that I'm a bit of a "womanizer." Not my words, but I've been told. Don't judge. We each added our toppings to our plain vanilla yogurt. I didn't want her to think I'm a fat ass so I only put healthy toppings on like fruit. I sat near her and we started chatting about things that weren't of much importance. Just the usual things: school, interests, school, relationships, all that good stuff.

"So, Spencer what are you going to school for here?"

"Well I want to be a vet and they have a really good program here plus I play for the softball team." Ah ha, I knew it! Her body looked way too good to not be an athlete. My mind definitely started to wander about the various, dirty things I would do to her. Like have her pushed against my- wait a minute Ashley. Focus. I notice she has a Texas Longhorn ID holder. "Uh oh, you're a UT fan?"

"Yeah, is that a deal breaker?", she says with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Well maybe if you weren't so gorgeous, it could be, but for you I'll let it slide" and I give her another half smile that drives just about every girl crazy. She tells me about he dog and it turns out that we both have adorable boarder collies. "Her name is Audrey, after Audrey Hepburn but we call her Panda. I love her so much and she's so cute"

"My little girls name is Darcy. I adopted her from the humane society. She's so chill and I love her."

Then I finally ask her "I don't really have a clever way to ask this, but did you leave anyone back home..?" I'm sure she did, I mean she's gorgeous and knows how to hold a conversation.

"Well, I've actually had the same boyfriend for 5 years now, but I told him I was curious about how it's like being with a girl and he said I could experiment a little bit." And as that last word leaves her lips, I see a smirk creep on her face and I feel myself get a little bit excited at the thought of being her experiment. "Well, I have had experience at being a girls experiment before and I would offer my services if you would be interested..."

Conversation flows well and we easily fall into comfort with each other. She dropped a little of yogurt on her inner thigh and before my brain could process my words, I said "need help getting that up?" She just looked up at me and blushed. So of course my thoughts were "ugh damn it. I hate when girls do this. Don't tell me how curious you are and then pull this! Oh well, fuck it. I'll just not see her again." So we finish up our chatting and get ready to leave. I walk her to her car and I expect a hug or something but no. Do you know what she did? Don't worry, I'll wait.

Okay, give up? She curtsied. She fucking curtsied! Who does that anymore?! It was cute though. Stop it Ashley. None of that.

"Well it was so nice meeting you, Ashley."

"Definitely. Tonight was nice, Spencer. I was right when I said I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't talk to you." And I give her a flashy smile for what I think is the last time. We chat a little bit more. And before I know it, some truck pulls up to us just to make sure we're okay. She gets in her car and I watch her drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

Newfound Boldness

Ashley's POV

Well I made it home that night and I must admit, I'm a tad bit disappointed on how things turned out that night with Spencer. But it happens, I suppose.

I wake up the next morning and start to get ready for work. "Ugh, 7 am comes way too quickly for me" as I drag my ass to the shower. After 15 minutes in the shower and another 20 blowdrying my hair, I hate how think it is but the girls love it, I finally get ready to head to work. I glance at my phone for the first time this morning and see that Spencer had texted me.

Spencer: "good morning :) I had a nice time last night"

Well what a surprise. Maybe there was some hope after all. I text her back: "Good morning gorgeous :) I enjoyed myself too. What are you up to today?"

I made it to work rather quickly and I was definitely in a good mood. So good that a few coworkers noticed. "Well how was your night last night? You look a little happy. You must've got it in!" I smile a little but tell her no. We text back and forth about the usual things. She tells me that college has changed her.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well I've become more outgoing. I've even taken some dirty pictures"

Immediately, I bite my lip when I read that. I start to think of the different positions I would put her in. Mmm, Ashley, control yourself. I respond to her with "are you going to prove it or do I just have to take your word for it?" And I smirk as I hit the send button. That was smooth, right? My pocket vibrates and I look at what she said. Apparently she's just as smooth. She asks, "do you deserve it?" I tell her if not, I can earn it. Then I get a photo of her with her up on her knees on her bed and her waist wrapped up in a sheet and she was topless. I feel myself start to get wet. Her body is so perfect and she has her nipples pierced! Oh my God! She looks so good and I know that things have just turned around. I tell her how sexy she looks and that I can't wait to see her again. She simply says "then don't" I ask her if she wants me to see her tonight she tells me "that's up to you. But just so you know, I just started my period." I tell her we can still have fun and I'll head that way after I officiate my soccer game that night. Yeah, I am a soccer referee and all that. Best damn one there is too. Anyway, she and I arrange a time to meet up. At first she was concerned it would be too late but I tell her it will be about the same time as last night. She agrees and we chat a little bit longer then she tells me she's going to take a nap because she thinks she will need her energy. She has absolutely no idea. She's never been with a girl and I still plan to be the best she's ever had.

I get to my soccer game that evening and have my pregame talk with the other two officials. I tell them I'm cutting this game short so hurry to their positions. I don't even give them an opportunity to ask why. My whistle blows and the game begins. Instead of what's supposed to be a 30 minute half, it's maybe 20 minutes. At halftime, the league president comes up to me and said "that half passed by quick." I showed him Spencer's picture and told him "this is why." He high fived me and said "you go girl! Lucky bitch". I just laughed and finished the second half then sprint to my car and speed home to change. I mean, I absolutely cannot see Spencer in my uniform. As soon as I get through the door, I start taking my clothes off. I get a text from her asking when my game will be over. I tell her I'm leaving my house now and I'll be there soon.

"Already?! That was quick. Oh what's your favorite underwear?" I smirk as I tell her boyshorts. I mean, the make a girls ass look so good. Come on, don't you think so? Okay, so I decide on some American eagle jeans and a grey v neck with my sperrys. I jump in the car as we text back and forth. I throw my hazard lights on and hit 93 mph easy. I put my hazards on so people move over for me and police don't usually pull me over. What? I'm serious. Try it out. I send her a photo of my speedometer and she says that it's hot that someone wants her that badly. Then she sends me a photo of her ass in the boyshorts asking if they're sexy enough. Ugh yes, God yes. So round and firm. I'll give you a second to visualize.

Okay, ready? No? I'll wait.

Ready now? Good. So I get there and she comes down to take me up to her apartment. She tells me she's had a couple drinks to loosen up a little bit. I sit down on her couch as she makes another drink and asks what movie I want to watch. How cute is that? That's so jr high. I can tell she's nervous and it just makes me smile. I tell her varsity blues and she puts it in then sits on the opposite end of the couch.

"You know you don't have to sit all the way over there, ya know?" I say with a giggle. "Well I could've sat in the chair". "Aww come on now. I won't bite." She smiles shyly and scoots closer to me, wrapped up in a blanket. We keep stealing glances and I can feel that she wants me to kiss her just as badly as I need to. Finally I say "okay, I'm just going to get this out of the way" and I lean over and kiss her. It's soft and slow. Everything a first kiss should be. When I pull away, I look her in the eye and ask if she's okay. She just bites her lip, nods and pulls me back in...

Leave me a review if you want the next chapter to be up. Don't worry. It'll have all the juicy details.


	3. Chapter 3

Irishinkjunkie1024: she wasn't initially do bold but certainly got that way lol and yes, I'm definitely a tease ;) glad you like it so far.

Xyepx: ugh I know! Ha

wnevermindw: thanks!

Mandyh: It'll be more than trouble for Ashley.

SoNFan: I'm so mean muahaha

Guest: thanks for your approval ;P lol

Guest: will do.

Chapter 3: the beginning of the end

My hand cups her face and I feel her hands find my waist. The kisses become deeper and I immediately feel the intensity increase by the second. I made my way on her lap and slowly started to taste the soft skin on her neck. Spencer starts to moan in my ear and that just drives me further. She makes a bold move and pulls my shirt over my head. I do the same to her, thinking how glad I am that she did that first since I don't want to push her. I feel her lips on my jawline and she explores her way down. Her lace laced voices whispers out "do you want to go to bed?" I reluctantly get off her and she takes my hand as she leads us to bed. She tries to take her earrings off but only ends up getting one off before desire consumes her and she needs my touch again. I lie her down and climb on top of her. Our lips fuse together in reckless passion. As I leave wet kisses down her body, I get to her lower hips and slide her shorts off. I smell the arousal between her legs. Then my fingertips start to explore and conquer her soft, sweet body. I slide her bra off her shoulders and carelessly cast it aside. "Mmm she's so sexy. I can't believe she's never been with a girl before." Then I finally get to where I know she needs me most. I slip her now soaked boyshorts down her firm legs. I look up at her and make sure she's okay with the direction and pace of this night. She just bites her lip and nods her head for me to continue. I kiss her lower hips and the inside of her thighs. Then I make one long lick up her slit and taste the sweet arousal on my tongue. She moans and arches her back and I feel myself get wetter at the sound. I ease my tongue inside her and she spreads her legs wider for me. I begin to suck her clit and let my tongue commit her taste to memory. After letting my tongue drive her crazy, I slip two fingers inside her as I bite and kiss her breasts. She moans, jerks, and shakes as my fingers pump in and out of her. I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and I know she's close. She screams, scratches my back and shakes as she climaxes. I let her ride her orgasm out as her breath evens out. Then she flips us over and starts to have its way with my body. I let her take her time and explore my tanned and toned skin. Her kisses are addicting and her touches are almost too much. Her raspy voices asks me "do you want me to lick your pussy?" And with labored breath I say, "yes". And she does just that. Her tongue makes me arch my back and grip the sheets. I let her have my entire body before making her cum again. This time, she takes my fingers and shoves them in her mouth and licks herself off them. After our bodies are completely exhausted, she says while in my arms "that was fun" with a smile. I agree and kiss her forehead before we get dressed minutes later.

sorry it was so shorts!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to add another chapter. I just didn't prepare at all to write this story. I just decided to on a whim, but it is based on my last relationship. The names are just changed to fit with Spashley. Thank you all of those who have stuck it out so far. And I can't remember all those that reviewed, but yes Spencer was on her period, but she had a tampon in. That may not justify it to some of you but that's just how the story happened lol.

Chap 3

I finished getting dressed, gave her a kiss and she said "text me when you make it home." Then I left, smile on my face that mirrored the one on hers. The drive to my place was quick due to Spencer's fun and flirty messages entertaining me. I'm so glad that she wasn't being weird or awkward with me after the night we had. I definitely had a great time with her tonight and hope that there a plenty more to come.

Me: "so did you enjoy yourself tonight? Like are you okay with everything that happened?"

Spencer: "yeah :) I actually already told my boyfriend about it lol"

Me: "haha oh you did? And what did you tell him? What's his name anyway? Lol"

I really feel like I should know his name already. I guess I just didn't think to ask when I had her soft, smooth skin underneath me. Mmm, I keep zoning out thinking about the fun I just had with Spencer. Oh, right, that's my phone going off in my hand.

Spencer: "I just told him about how much fun we had ;) his name is Aiden, by the way. He reads our dirty messages sometimes ha"

Hmm, Aiden. That name sounds like he could possibly be a giant douchebag, but not my problem. I finally make it home and I'm completely work out. Not from the drive, if you catch my drift. Yes, I know. I am terrible. I tell Spencer I made it home. She said "good. I was starting to fall asleep but I didn't want to go to bed without knowing if you made it home or not." We tell each other goodnight and promise to talk in the morning. After a shower, I drag my exhausted body to bed and fall asleep to the thoughts of what happened that night.

My alarm starts going off at 5:30, and I immediately open my eyes. Ugh, why did I get up to go run today? I roll out of bed, throw on some soccer shorts, a sports bra and my nikes. Then brush my teeth and put my hair up, grab my phone and keys on my way out the door. I shoot Spencer a quick "good morning" text and hit the track. I knock out my 2 miles then decided to get some crunches and lunges done since my run time had improved. I get back to the car, covered in sweat and some grass stains to find that Spencer texted me back. As soon as I see her name on my screen, I smile a little bit. Woah, what is happening?! I'm Ashley Davies. I don't smile about girls. Smirk? Yes. Wink? Absolutely. But a smile? Not a chance. Fuck. What is this girl already doing to me. I get to work that morning after a quick shower and just lie on my prep table at work. Another girl works in the kitchen at the restaurant with me. She's pretty cool. About 5'6", blonde, blue eyed, not very fit and her voice just drives people crazy. Not the good crazy, but more like the "set yourself on fire" kinda of crazy. Her name is Vanessa. When I was headed to work, I picked up two rock star recovery energy drinks, hoping I wouldn't be too worthless today. While I'm lying on the table, she said "get the fuck up lazy ass!" I use the little bit of energy I had to flip her off. To which she responds, "that's what you get for staying up fucking all night." Definitely worth it, though. I crawl off my table, open my drink and start getting my shit done. I go in the walk in freezer and attempt to grab a big box of romaine lettuce, but my arms are so sore, I asked one of the guys to grab it for me. He just laughs a little and gets it for me. All the while, I'm texting the gorgeous Spencer. We ask all the kind things like "how did you sleep?", and all those little pleasantries. After I finished with my romaine, I had to make ranch dressing. "Gross," I think to myself. "How can anyone eat that shit? It's so bad for you." I pour everything in the 5 gallon bucket that we make our ranch in. As soon as I start to stir it, my arm is just too sore. So what do I do? "Tracy, want to do me a favor?" Tracy is the nice guy that got the box down for me too. I tell him my issue and agin, he laughs at me, but stirs it anyway. I text Spencer about what just happened and how sore I am. Her response made me bite my lip: "a little lower is sore on me, babe ;)" we laugh, flirt, and get to know each other which is something I'm usually very strongly against, but it's different with her. She texts me and said she's driving back home for the weekend so her texts may seem shorter. We text for the next few hours then we agree to see each other Monday when she comes back to school.

Now it's Saturday, and I had to be up at 5 today. I referee soccer, in case you forgot, and I had to make the assignment schedule for everyone. Then after a few hours and a couple games later, I get a text from Spencer. Just chatting about how my weekend is going so far and of course, we start getting dirty and flirty. She tells me her boyfriend is reading over her shoulder as we text, but I don't care at all. After all, we are just fun, right? After more texting and teasing, she tells me she's coming back tomorrow because she doesn't want to wait any longer. A huge smile finds it's way to my face. "She's leaving her boyfriend early to come back and see me!" She said that he won't even touch her when it's "that time" and all he wants is a blowjob and for her tits to be out. I know what you're thinking, "how fucking selfish?" But it's not my issue. So after the day is spent, we exchange a picture or two, say our goodnights and she says she will text me in the morning when she leaves.

The next day, I jump out of bed, get showered and dressed while I send a quick message to Spencer. Apparently she was up just as early as I was since she replied immediately. It was about 8:15 in the morning or so and she told me that she was heading my direction and to meet at her place at noon. Of course, we tease and taunt to build the want between us. And at one point she said "no one has ever made me tempted to touch myself while I was driving, but that would be dry dangerous ;)" and it just fueled me even more to make her moan and scream again. She tells me to bring my swimsuit just in case we decide to hit the pool. I'm driving 107 mph to her place, feeling the wetness build between my legs. I make it to her place at 12:07. As I'm turning on her street, she texts me "just tell me to come downstairs." So about 37 seconds later, I did. She came walking down in short jean shirts and a half shirt top with a winky face on it. We just smirk at each other as I follow her to her apartment. As soon as I walk in, I had just enough time to put my bikini down next to the couch before I turned around, her lips were on mine. I pulled her close and we kissed for a short moment before she grabbed my hand and said "let's go to bed." Then took me to the place that I already had started to miss.


End file.
